1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of wiring devices, and in particular, has reference to devices of this character that are utilized for preventing the mating ends of electrical cords from accidental separation.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
It has been proposed, heretofore, to provide devices for preventing electrical cords from accidental separation, during use. However, the devices heretofore devised have in some instances required revision of the plugs found upon the electrical cords in ways that have added considerably to the cost of manufacture thereof. In other instances, the means used for preventing the accidental separation of the electrical cords has been exceedingly complex, and has caused the connector means to be capable of production only at costs that are so high as to militate against their commercial feasibility.
In still other instances, the time required for interlockably engaging the electrical cords has been excessive, as a result of which the users of the locking means have tended to avoid the regular and habitual use of the devices intended for preventing the accidental separation of the cords. Or, it has in still other cases been true that the devices can be separated from the electrical cords only at the cost of valuable time, so as to again result in the tendency of a user to avoid the means provided for locking the cords against accidental separation.
It has, of course, been heretofore provided, under the standards set up by such safety organizations as Underwriters Laboratories, that certain special configurations of plugs can be employed for the purpose of preventing accidental separation of the plugs provided upon the ends of electrical cords. These, for example, include the devices in which a twisting or rotary action is utilized, after the plugs have been connected, whereby the plugs are counter-rotated and in this way lockably engaged with each other. These plug configurations have, however, not been intended for normal residential use, but rather, are designed primarily for industrial usage.